Project Summary/Abstract Formerly established in 2003, the NYU Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) is an NIMHD Center of Excellence (COE) in its third cycle of funding and remains the only center within the NIMHD network focused on understanding, addressing, and reducing health disparities among Asian American populations through rigorous, transdisciplinary, and community-engaged research . With this application, CSAAH is submitting its competitive COE renewal. The Administrative Core of the proposed COE ? CSAAH ? will be co-led by Drs. Chau Trinh-Shevrin and Simona Kwon. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Oversee and support the administrative management and coordination of the COE activities across Cores, research projects, and partners; 2) Stimulate the conduct of minority health and health disparities research through career enhancement and pilot project research opportunities for post-doctoral fellows and early stage career investigators at NYU and its network of community and academic partners; and 3) Evaluate the COE's progress in achieving short- and long-term goals and the overall impact of COE-sponsored research on reducing health disparities and advancing health equity. The Administrative Core will oversee the scientific direction of the COE to ensure that its research further informs efforts to accelerate the science of health disparities research, specifically contributing to the knowledge base of effective, multi-level, multi-domain interventions to reduce and prevent the emergence of health disparities among Asian American communities. The Administrative Core will ensure full integration, coordination, and oversight of research, community engagement, dissemination, and investigator development activities. The Administrative Core will also oversee, monitor, and evaluate the intermediate and long-term success of the Investigator Development and Community Engagement and Dissemination Cores and will support coordination and synergy of efforts across Cores and full and pilot research projects.